New Beginnings
by animefanficwritergirl
Summary: Alone in the world after the events of the Cell Games, Trunks and Goten come back to an empty planet. They have no choice but to use the time-machine once again. They have a plan, a plan to go back, but do plans always go like they are planned? New love and friendships will arise. Lives will most definitely change. No one was prepared for what was to come next. Not that good.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story! If you did not now from my profile or my other story, I am being helped by Kaitlyn or Kaitastrophy95 she is also on watt-pad. She has helped me out a great deal with this chapter by giving me tips (and by correcting some of my sentences by telling me about the mistake I made). She is one of my favorite fan fiction writers. I will try my best to make this story great (sorry if I don't). It took me a long time but I can't really say about the effort,(I don't really think I put enough effort into this story). Any way here are some things you need to now:**

**-Pan is Goku and Chi Chi's daughter.**

**- Goten and Trunks are 16 and Bulla and Pan are both 15**

**- Pan and Bulla were never born in Goten and Trunks' timeline and the boys were never born in the girls timeline.**

**-There might be more than one OC in this story; I'm not sure yet.**

**-There will be a villain, though he might appear later on in the story.****  
><strong>

**That's bassically every thing you need to know, for now anyway.  
><strong>

**-The prologue is (probably) mostly just the flash back.**

**-Every other member of the gang were born in the timeline the Mirai's crash in except, of course Trunks and Goten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ even though, sadly, I wish I do (like lots of people).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The beginning (prologue)<span>**

Gone was everyone Trunks and Goten ever cared for; both their families and homes. All of their friends and relatives were dead by the hands of the Androids. Both demi-Saiyans were the only ones left in this deserted planet, for they had come too late. Goten and Trunks found their mothers- the only family they had left, killed.

**Flashback**

The duo of Trunks and Goten called their mothers (Chi Chi and Goten moved in to Capsule Corp. with Trunks and Bulma) when they were just about to exit their time machine (This time machine was more like a space ship not like the one in the anime), They heard no one call back which was supposed to indicate that their presence was known. They got a bad feeling about what they would find since knowing their mothers, they knew that both women would at least try to welcome them. They could feel something was wrong, so they exited the ship hoping to find their mothers unharmed. But to their horror, all the teenage Saiyans found was Capsule Corp. in a million pieces. Their first thought was that Chi Chi and Bulma had gone off to the former Son residence to stay until their sons had come back so they headed off to Goten's old house.

They weren't so sure but they went anyway. When they flew over to the tiny house their hope grew at seeing the house still in tact. That hope soon vanished after they didn't find their ki inside of the minuscule home, there were no signs of them being there...

Trunks and Goten were about to fly over to the Ox King's place but remembered that it had been destroyed months ago, before their journey to the past. So they scratched that though, I mean who would go there if there was no shelter what so ever? They lost hope moments later and just went to try and find their mothers in the rubble of Capsule Corp. When they arrived at the used-to-be-biggest-building-in-the-world, they un-capsuled the time machine and just threw it away some were, were it landed in an open cabinet. They desperately looked for them and later found them, the women's bodies were cold, their skin was all bruised and cold to the touch, their bodies laid breathlessly. They were filled with rage and guilt, rage because they weren't there to protect them from the evil clutches of those damned Androids. Guilt because if only they had been there, then their mothers would have still been alive and well. Filled with rage, the last two Saiyans went on a search for the ones responsible for this, they would be sorry that they ever laid a finger on their mothers. They would surely die a painful death. After they got rid of some steam they remembered of an overgrown cricket they still had to take care of.

**End Flashback**

It was really hard after Gohan's death but now their mothers were gone as well. They found no survivors from the Android attacks, for those demonic creatures took took care of killing everyone while they were gone. They killed the monstrosities that Gero created but not in time to stop 17 and 18 from executing the whole planet. The two remaining Saiyans still had capsules full of food, water, and shelter to keep surviving for months, even with their Saiyan appetite. Six months after living on their own, they decided to check the remains of Capsule Corp., to see if there was anything important left. Rummaging through the female scientist's inventions, Trunks found a very familiar capsule.

Which one you ask? The one that the half-saiyans used to go back in time to warn Goku and the others about the mechanical duo of course! After the young heroins decided to take a break, they emptied out there pockets and decided to check out every thing they had found. After discussing what they would do with the most important item, which trunks found. They decided on something that would change their lives. Both 16 year olds would use the time-machine to go back to a time were they could live the rest of their lives with more people like them, people who would understand them. Especially a place were they could get their families back, a place to call home. They planned to go back to the same time were the Z-Fighters beat Cell and the Androids. But things don't always go as planned, and this journey might change their lives forever.

**Okay so, it took me a long time to post this but it's here. I hope you like it I didn't put a lot of effort; I'm going through rough times right now. One ''excuse'' would be the writer's block. Even though I'm having a rough time I pulled myself out of the bead and decided to write a story because going through rough times is normal. In the next chapter I might write about how Goten came to be. Then when they meet the girls, I'll tell why they were never born into the girl's time. Also, this is a reminder about Gohan, he existed in BOTH timelines though in the one the boys are going to; Gohan's married to Videl. Another thing about the story, Goten does not have the mullet, he has his GT hair style. I'm really sorry if there are any parts that were hard to read. This is my first DBZ fan fiction, tell me how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! It's been a while huh? My writing isn't that great and I know that. I honestly never spell checked or made a great effort into writing this but I'll try because I'm writing another story on wattpad with my friend and that experience made me change my writing style a bit. I haven't written in a while because of laziness and the wanting to explore in the other areas I wasn't into as much and I got sucked into the world of kpop even more than I already was. I started watching Asian TV and other media. Anyway, I wanted to finish this fic and the other one so, here I am. Sorry if you don't find this making any sense but do make note that they have suffered a lot of let downs. I'm taking so long so here it goes!

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Beginnings Chapter 2<span>**

"Man" trunks said breaking the silence. "I hope that when we get there, we will find something worth fighting and living for." The lavender haired man looked up at his best friend. "I also hope that they'll accept us."

"I sure do hope so; they should be able to remember us, unless something goes wrong." Goten replied calmly, but if you listened close enough, you would be able to hear that lingering sadness that had been with him for as long as he can recall.

"And we'll be able to see our mothers again, even if they'll be a little younger." Trunks exclaimed, trying to brighten up the mood a little. The youngest son of Goku was always the one who tried to brighten up the mood; but ever since the person who gave birth to him died, he kind of fell apart.

Suddenly though, breaking the uncomfortable silence, was the female robotic voice of the computer exclaiming that something wrong had occured. Then, everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh" A groan was heard. Trunks rubbed his throbbing head. He then sat up and looked around. "Goten, were are you?" He asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he tried a different method. "Goten, our food supply is gone!"

Trunks then heard a loud bang and an "Ouch" to accompany it. The purple haired Demi-Saiyan got up and went to Goten's side. " What happened?"

"We crashed." Vegeta's son replied with a horror stricken face. " And I don't think we landed in the right place." He then ran to the controls but nothing worked. Trunks pounded his fist on the surface and looked up at Goten. "We could be anywhere."

"No." Came the almost silent reply of the dejected raven-haired male. "What did we ever do to deserve this!" Goten screamed. " Every time we find an opportunity!" He was yelling at the sky with his rage. They went through so much there were so little times were they could all be happy. They lived in a world were they had to either survive, fight or die.

"Calm down Goten, let's just find a way to figure out where we landed without attracting too much attention." Trunks said. The young man then patted his best friends back. "I guess you're right, Trunks."

When they got out of the time machine, they saw two girls two girls that oddly resembled their mothers. They look at each other thinking the same thing, that maybe, they went back in time before the Saiyans and way before the androids; but they quickly shook that off. The girl's clothes were in a way, too modern for that time period. The other thing being that their ki was way higher than any normap human, even if they were to be martial artists. Those girls had to be Saiyans!

Pan and Bulla, the girls that the boys have encountered, yelped when they saw someone get out of the machine. Pan quickly took back her outstretched hand and pushed Bulla behind her (even though Bulla was trained, Pan would never allow something to happen to her) and got into her fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Pan asked calmly, but still ready attack if necessary.

The boys looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"Well?" Pan asked waiting impatiently for an answer.

"We are..."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that. I know it's not very good, or very long but hey, that's all I could do for now. I'm also writing this on my phone so it was kinda hard writing this chapter. These past few weeks have been really hectic. I lost my phone a long while ago on the bus and someone took it and I got a new phone recently and if I lose this one or break it, I'll get grounded and not get another phone until another 1-2 years. Or I'll probably get stuck with a flip phone as my dad has threatened me with that promise. Any way, I also have over 3 project to turn in so, you know. Those are my reasons for not updating on time as well as my dad not trusting me with a laptop or computer anymore. Until next time then!<p> 


End file.
